


Pleasant Dreams

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times it is the unconscious mind that expresses love in the form of pleasant dreams. 'I dreamt about you' can mean more than the words convey alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Dreams

Clarke sat quietly in the middle of the Grounder camp-site. Her hands clasped around a mug of herbal tea—a traditional Trigedakru drink she had come to enjoy—staring into the flickering flames of the fire. The blonde haired woman lifted the mug to her lips, blew across the surface of the liquid, and took a long slow slip. Her eyes remained focused on the flames, looking both at them and through them, with her thoughts drifting on the breeze.

"You are quiet today Clarke." Lexa commented as she knelt at the Skaikru leader's side, her eyebrows pinched, and her mouth pressed into a tight line. "Is there... Are you hurt?"

"Oh." Clarke turned her head to offer Lexa a soft smile. "No, nothing like that Lexa." 

"Then I do not understand." Lexa muttered. 

“I dreamt about you last night.” Clarke remarked. A smile played at the corners of her lips whilst her eyes danced with barely concealed amusement and affection. 

“Oh.” Lexa swallowed hard and shifted to watch Clarke's face. “And, was it a good dream?”

“Yes.” Clarke said with a soft sigh. “It was.”

“Then, I am pleased I made your dreams restful and pleasant.” Lexa replied with a sharp nod of her head.

Clarke let her eyes lift to meet Lexa's gaze as her mouth transformed into a smirk. “Pleasant it was,” She said with a mischievous grin. “But I didn't say anything about restful.” 

The blonde haired woman let out a loud bark of laughter when Lexa's cheeks flushed pink and her mouth fell open to release a babble of nonsensical words.


End file.
